Mew Momo Amiche Vincenti
Mew Momo - Amiche Vincenti (translates to Mew Momo - Victorious Friends) is the Italian dub of Tokyo Mew Momo. It was published in Italy by Play Press, an Italian magazine publishing company. The anime was broadcast in Italy during 2004 on the Italia 1, Italian Teen Television, Boing and Hiro channels. It was successful and encouraged the publication of manga in Italy, and production of merchandising which included toys, school supplies and snacks. Music The original opening was replaced with a new theme song sung by Cristina D'Avena and the ending theme is replaced with the same song but with credits added to it. All of the insert songs either have the vocals removed ("Yes! Yes! Yes" from episode 20 and "Glider" from episode 26) or is replaced with other instrumentals from the Tokyo Mew Mew soundtrack. In episode 16 "Umi wo Miteita" was partially cut. Home Video Release After all 52 episodes aired on Italia 1, 45 of them were released on 15 DVDs (3 episodes a disk). There hasn't been any word on a release for episodes 46-52. Trivia * Momo's name is in this series is literally a translation of her original name - "Peach". * Purple Knight's voice actors, Davide Garbolino and Patrizio Prata, also voice Bryan (Tatsunori) and Jack (Mirai Kereshi). * The episode titles for Mew Momo - Amiche Vincenti are close to the original Japanese titles, but are shorter and simpler. * Debora Magnaghi also dubs Amy (Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury) in the five seasons of "Sailor Moon", Sara (dialogues only) in the two seasons of "Mermaid Melody - Principesse Sirene", Roxy in the fourth and in the fifth season of "Winx Club" and in the movies connected to it and Ascot as a child in the first dubbing of "Magic Knight Rayearth". * Emanuela Pacotto also dubs Rina Toin (dialogues only) in the two seasons of "Mermaid Melody - Principesse Sirene", Cornelia Hale in the two seasons of "W.I.T.C.H.", SunRose/Wedding Peach in "Wedding Peach - I Tanti Segreti di un Cuore Innamorato", Rina Inverse in "The Slayers - Un Incantesimo Dischiuso fra i Petali del Tempo per Rina", Asuka in the two seasons of "Magic Knight Rayehearth - Una Porta Socchiusa ai Confini del Sole" (TV edition dubbed by Mediaset, with censorships), Fuu Hooji in "Rayearth" and "Rayearth 2" (VHS edition dubbed by Yamato Video, without any censorships), Alex in the four seasons of "Totally Spies - Che Magnifiche Spie!", Altezza in the two seasons of "Twin Princess - Principesse Gemelle", Lullaby Segawa the five seasons of "Magica Doremì", Jessie in "Pokémon", Bulma in "DragonBall", Sakura Haruno in "Naruto", Nami in "One Piece - AII'Arrembaggio!", Renet in "Tartarughe Ninja", Utau Hoshina/Tsukiyomi in "Shugo Chara! La Magia del Cuore", Marine in "Rossana - II Giocattolo dei Bambini", Cloé in "Sabrina", Meri in "Marmalade Boy - Piccoli Piccoli Problemi di Cuore", Julia Pendleton in "Papà Gambalunga", Maxine in "Pop Pixie", Pocahontas in the homnyme cartoon, Nanami in "Capricciosa Orange Road - E' Quasi Magia Johnny", Siu Lan in "Mila & Shiro - II Sogno continua" ("New Attacker YOU!"), Anna in "Mirmo", Twilight Sparkle in "My Little Pony - L'Amicizia è Magica", Takako in "My Melody", Matilda in "Alpen Rose", Kabalé in "Angel's Friends", Rakumajo in "JewelPet", Erina Ogura in "Kilari", and many others important characters. She is the official Italian voice of Barbie in all her movies and TV spots and she acted in the role of Marika in the telefilms inspired by the anime "Kiss Me Licia" ("Ai Shite Knight"). In 2007 she won the "Dubbing Oscar". She is considered the only Western idol because of her performances in which she sings Japanese songs and opening/ending sequences from animes. * Elisabetta Spinelli also dubs the two characters who are considered the most important in all the history of the shojo: Bunny (Usagi Tsukino) in the five seasons of "Sailor Moon" and Lucia Nanami (dialogues only) in the two seasons of "Mermaid Melody - Principesse Sirene". She is considered the best Italian voice actress also because she is able to camouflage her voice in a fantastic way: because of it, she was able to dub the character of Angela Vidàl in the horror movies of the serie "REC". Other important characters that she dubs are Elyon Portrait in "W.I.T.C.H.", Miki in "Marmalade Boy - Piccoli Piccoli Problemi di Cuore", Melissa in "I Cortili del Cuore", Luce (Hikaru Shido) in the TV edition of "Magic Knight Rayehearth - Una Porta Socchiusa ai Confini del Sole", Chichi in "DragonBall", Bibi in "One Piece", Angol Mois in "Keroro", Runo Misaki in "Bakugan - Battle Brawlers" and Winry Rockbell in "Fullmetal Alchemist". ** Usagi, Hikaru and Lucia are considered to make up a "trio" of main characters from shojo manga and animes who created the "history" of this genre: in fact, the two are inspired by Usagi, and Lucia more than Hikaru; moreover, "hikari" means "light" in Japanese ("luce" in Italian), and the name "Lucia"refers to the light, too. (But "shidou hikari" literally means "light of the sanctuary of the lion", while "nanami lucia" means "light of the seven seas"). * Tosawi Piovani also dubs Taranee Cook in the two seasons of "W.I.T.C.H.", MiMi (dialogues only) in the two seasons of "Mermaid Melody - Principesse Sirene", Rein in the two seasons of "Twin Princess - Principesse Gemelle", Rebecca Hopkins in "Yu-Gi-Oh!", Karara in "Keroro", Tsubashi Shibahime in "Karekano - Le Situazioni di Lui & Lei", Bumbunin in "Hamtaro", Ai Haibara in "Detective Conan" and Jade in "Bratz". * Patrizia Scianca also dubs the narrator and many minor characters in the five seasons of "Sailor Moon", Goku, Gohan and Goten as children in "DragonBall", Edward Elric as a child in "Fullmetal Alchemist", Suneo in "Doraemon", Izul in "Mermaid Melody - Principesse Sirene", Raganella/Eufonia in "Magica Doremì!", Marina (Umi Ryuuzaki, which means "sea of the dragon flower") in the TV edition of "Magic Knight Rayehearth - Una Porta Socchiusa ai Confini del Sole", Tatra in the VHS edition of the two seasons of "Rayearth", Kokoro in "One Piece", Saeko Nogami in "City Hunter", Yacki in "Mirmo", Saba in "Balto - II Mistero del Lupo", Musly in "Prezzemolo", Terence in "Rossana - II Giocattolo dei Bambini", Katia in "Marmalade Boy - Piccoli Piccoli Problemi di Cuore", Moon Maria in "Twin Princess - Principesse Gemelle", Susan Vandom, Miriadel/Eleanor Portrait and Antica Maga in "W.I.T.C.H.", Poison Ivy in "Batman", Bunnie Rebbot in "Sonic" and Alina in "Un Fiocco per Sognare, un Fiocco per Cambiare" ("Hime-Chan no Ribbon"). * Patrizio Prata also dubs Taro Mitsuki in the two seasons of "Mermaid Melody - Principesse Sirene", Matt Olsen and Jeek in the two seasons of "W.I.T.C.H." and Ferio in the VHS edition of "Rayearth" and "Rayearth 2". * Davide Garbolino also dubs Nobita Nobi in "Doraemon", Mikeru in "Mermaid Melody - Principesse Sirene", Ash Ketchum in "Pokémon", Johnny (Kyousuke Kasuga) in "Capricciosa Orange Road - E' Quasi Magia Johnny", the adult Gohan in "What's my Destiny DragonBall" and "DragonBall GT", Michelangelo in "Tartarughe Ninja", Clef in all the editions of "Magic Knight Rayearth", Shinichi Kudo in "Detective Conan", Jean in "Nadia - Il Mistero della Pietra Azzurra" and Timothy in "Tazmania". He's the official Italian voice of "Batman"'s Robin, Topo Gigio and Bugs Bunny. * Lorenzo Scattorin also dubs Gaito in "Mermaid Melody - Principesse Sirene" and the Oracle, Aldarn and Lionel Cook in "W.I.T.C.H.". * Luca Bottale also dubs Gian in "Doraemon", Hippo in the two seasons of "Mermaid Melody - Principesse Sirene", Uriah Dunn in the two seasons of "W.I.T.C.H." and Rafaga in the VHS edition of "Rayearth" and "Rayearth 2". * Diego Sabre also dubs Lord Cedric in "W.I.T.C.H.", some minor characters in "Sailor Moon", Shaggy in "Aloha Scooby Doo", Timon in the third dubbing of "The Lion King" and Innova in the VHS edition of "Rayearth" and "Rayearth 2". * Patrizia Mottola also dubs Hanon Hosho (dialogues only) in the two seasons of "Mermaid Melody - Principesse Sirene". * Loredana Nicosia, who is the dubbing director of "Mew Mew - Amiche Vincenti!", is also the dubbing director of "Mermaid Melody - Principesse Sirene", "Magica Doremì!", "Sugar Sugar", "Wedding Peach - I Tanti Segreti di un Cuore Innamorato", "Detective Conan", "Keroro", "Mila & Shiro - Il Sogno continua", "Marmalade Boy - Piccoli Piccoli Problemi di Cuore". She dubs some minor characters in "Sailor Moon", "Mermaid Melody" (the Queen of the Seas and Kaito's mother) and "W.I.T.C.H.", and also Puffetta in "I Puffi" ("The Smurfs"). She also dubs Emeraude in the VHS edition of "Rayearth" and "Rayearth 2". Category:Tokyo Mew Momo translations